


[podfic] Big Brother's Watching Over You

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Cover Art, Gen, Gen Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recorded for podfic_bingo, for the prompt: out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Big Brother's Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Brother’s Watching Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464133) by [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me). 



> **Beta listener:** [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/)

Cover Art provided by [heard_the_owl](http://heard-the-owl.dreamwidth.org/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:07:52 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Batman/Big%20Brother%27s%20Watching%20Over%20You.mp3) | **Size:** 7.2 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Batman/Big%20Brother%27s%20Watching%20Over%20You.m4b) | **Size:** 7.5 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
